Anteater Girl/Kyona
Kyona is a friendly Anteater Girl. She can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue “Take my claw as a sign of friendship. ♪ It is used to strengthen equipment. ♪” (+1 Beast Claw) “Take this as a sign of friendship. ♪ Use it to help your fallen friends. ♪” (+1 Phoenix Tail) “I found this money, take it. ♪” (+440G) “Hey, I want to lick-lick some anko. ♪” (Give Anko?) Yes - “Yay, thank you. ♪” (+30 Affinity) No - “Will you still be able to deny me after I start licking you?” “Hey, give me money. ♪” (Give 264G?) Yes - “Yay, thank you. ♪” (+25 Affinity) No - “Will you still be able to deny me after I start licking you?” “Hey, give me some full moon grass. ♪” (Give Full Moon Grass?) Yes - “Yay, thank you. ♪” (+20 Affinity) No - “Will you still be able to deny me after I start licking you?” “Anteater Girls don’t really care for meat, but we love sweets. ♪I want to lick ants. ♪” “My claws break sometimes when I get violent… But they grow back in about a day.” “This is a popular sweater among Anteaters. It’s warm and fluffy. ♪” “The most outstanding features of Anteater Girls are our tongues and claws… Our legs too, they are super strong. ♪” “My tongue can be used as a whip. Furthermore, it can wrap around you and restrict movement… ♪” “Beasts can be a power or a speed type. I am better as a speed type. ♪” “Anteater lick, sugar supply! Anteater lick, lick… Anteater lick, lick...” “I don’t have any confidence in my strength… But I think my speed is pretty good. ♪” “Anteater lick, lick… Anteater lick, lick… Oh, sorry. There was a line of ants.” “These boots are pretty nice, right? They are popular among my Anteater friends. ♪” “Decorating your nails is popular among human, right? I want to do that too!” That’s impossible - “Huuuh?! Whyyyy?!” (-5 Affinity) I’m sure it would look good - “That’s right, I can do it even with these claws. ♪ I’ll go to town to have it done real soon!” (+10 Affinity) “My tongue can really extend! Hey, hey, that’s pretty lewd isn’t it?” It’s lewd - “Ahahaa, I will even lick-lick your dick. ♪” (+10 Affinity) Not really - “You don’t think so? Let me demonstrated otherwise...” It’s probably convenient - “Yeah, really convenient! When I get hungry I can even eat ants.” “Hey, humans can’t extend their tongue, right? How do they perform fellatio?” It’s hard work with a small tongue - “Human women have it pretty tough… I kinda pity them.” (+10 Affinity) Skillful use of the lips and mouth - “Huh? Amazing! I just depend on my tongue skills!” (+10 Affinity) Our tongues actually do extend - “Huh? You can? I thought it was strange that you couldn’t extend it.” “How do you think I got this sweater?” You bought it in town - “Yeah, I saved up money from working and I bought it. I don’t do bad things. ♪” (+10 Affinity) You stole it from a human - “I did no such thing! The only thing I steal from people is semen!” (-5 Affinity) You made it yourself - “Do you think I can make one with these hands?” “Human nails are pretty short… Isn’t it inconvenient for them to be so short?” It is inconvenient - “So it is inconvenient… If you want, you can borrow my claws. ♪” (+10 Affinity) We don’t feel like it’s inconvenient - “Having nails that short is not an inconvenience? Are you just saying that to be tough?” It’s inconvenient when they are long - “Well you definitely cannot break them… But what do you do when you want to tear into an ant hill?” Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: "I'm boooooored of digging into this ant hill! Hey, take me somewhere!" With Pochi: Pochi: "It's Kyona!" Kyona: "It's Pochiiii! ♪ Hey, want to try licking up ants together?" Pochi: "*Lick* *Lick* ...Delicious. ♪" Kyona: "Isn't it? Ant licking, licking..." With Honey: Kyona: "Ant licking... Hey, is honey delicious?" Honey: "Want to try licking some? I'll give you a little." Kyona: "Honey licking... Sweet! It's delicious!" Honey: "I'll also try licking ants... Ouch! They bit my tongue!" Kyona: "I have a talent for it." With Aisha: Aisha: "Bear! Are ants delicious?" Kyona: "They absolutely are. Want to try licking some?" Aisha: "*Lick* *Lick* ...Sweet! But it doesn't really fill you up..." Kyona: "I'm fine with just this much sugar. ♪ Anteater licking, licking..." With Vetala: Kyona: "Anteater lick, lick... Woah! What a big mouth!" Vetala: "This tongue and mouth cannot be satisfied with these ants." Kyona: "We don't have any ants that big here..." Vetala: "True, but I'm not limited to just ants..." Grandeur Theater World Gadabout Actions Category:Animals Category:Monsters Category:Monsterpedia: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Artist: Setouchi Category:Companions